1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a composition and a process for treating a transmission oil containing deposits or sludge therein. More specifically it relates to such a composition containing a mixture of solvents for dissolving such deposits or sludge in the transmission oil. Still more specifically it relates to the removal of or rendering less harmful such deposits or sludge and reconditioning the transmission oil for further use or conditioning the transmission oil for removal of the deposits or sludge with the transmission oil and replacement with fresh transmission oil.
2. State of Prior Art
The development of sludge and sludge deposits in transmission oil in automobile and truck hydraulic transmission systems has been a continuing problem. The presence of such materials slows and detracts from the efficient transmission of power to the driving system, sometimes causing a definite drag on the system
Various solvents and mixtures thereof have been used for various cleaning purposes and various lubricating purposes.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,822,886 shows the use of a mixture of materials for treating the surfaces of cylinders, pistons, valves and other surfaces affected by heat of combustion or subject to deposition of products of combustion. The mixture of components taught for this purpose r comprises approximately about 23% by volume of thinner for mineral oil, 73% by volume mineral oil, 2% by volume of trichloroethylene and 2% by volume of acetone.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,259,872 describes a flushing composition for cleaning or flushing deposits in internal combustion engines. The composition recommended for this purpose comprises 75% by volume of a mineral oil (of specific properties), 5% of dichlorobenzene and 20% by volume of isopropyl alcohol.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,320,984 defines an extreme pressure lubricating composition used in lubricating internal combustion engines and contains various halogenated carbon chain compounds and a separate organic oxygen compound.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,389,608 describes a lubricating and penetrating oil containing lubricating oil, kerosene and up to 25% cyclohexanone.
However none of these patents show a composition suitable for desludging transmission oil. Moreover none of these patents show applicant's composition or process for desludging a transmission system.